We're Not Alone Anymore
by a girl who likes hockey
Summary: Katie enters Kylo's world. They receive news that will change their lives. Sequel to "You're Not Alone Anymore".


**Disclaimer: I do not own the Star Wars character. Original characters are mine.**

Katie trembled nervously as Kylo led her to his TIE fighter. She could hear Danny and Jenny scream to stop. But she couldn't. They had hurt her, and she could not go back to how things used to be.

"We need to leave quickly," Kylo told her, a worried look on his face. He pointed to Katie's chair. She sat down, and tried to calm herself down by breathing.

"Don't be afraid of me," he added, as he turned on the engine.

"I'm not afraid of you," she partially lied. This was Supreme Leader Kylo Ren, who killed his own father and uncle. She should be petrified of him. But Katie had a bigger issue than even Kylo to deal with.

"I get sick when I fly, during takeoffs and landings," she admitted out of embarrassment. "I usually take Dramamine before I fly, but I don't have..."

"I see."

"Kylo, can you knock me unconscious, so that I won't get sick?"

His eyebrow raised in disbelief. He always did that to people that were unwilling to give him what he wanted. Now Katie wanted this?

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I will make a mess here if I don't. And I know how much you love your TIE."

Kylo smiled. Katie was already knowing through the Force little details about himself.

"I will agree to it, if you will do something for me." He drew closer to her, and lifted her chin, so that she could look at him.

"What do you want from me?" Katie asked, knowing what he wanted, but wanting to hear it from his lips.

"I want you to kiss me." Katie's eyes danced with delight. She nodded her head in agreement. He leaned down and gave her a deep kiss. After the kiss, he said,

"We will continue this later." He waved his hand, and Katie was knocked out. Kylo kissed her on her forehead before sitting down and flying the TIE off of planet Earth.

"You are going to be so powerful once fully trained," he said to a sleeping Katie, as he made his way out of the Milky Way galaxy and into his own.

He was nice and let Katie rest until he docked the TIE. Kylo approached her and gave her a kiss to wake her up.

"We're here," Kylo whispered, as Katie's eyes fluttered open.

"Where are we?" she asked, as he helped her to her feet.

"We are on the Finalizer. This is where I live. And now, this is where you live."

Kylo took her hand as they disembarked the TIE. Katie saw Stormtroopers and military officers scurry around. She marveled at all the activity as Kylo led her out of the hanger and towards an elevator.

"I'm sure you want a tour of the ship. But it has been a long day for both of us. So we are going to retire for the evening," he said to her. She could only nod her head.

The elevator took them to Kylo's private quarters. Katie was impressed by how spacious his living space was.

"It's our living space," he corrected her, knowing her thought.

"I don't understand..." she began to say.

"You're staying in my quarters."

"Where I am going to sleep?" Her face turned pale when Kylo replied,

"In my bed, of course."

Katie started to hyperventilate. It was one thing to kiss Kylo, but to sleep with him? She wasn't sure if she was ready for that step.

"Don't be afraid, Katie," Kylo assured her, taking her hand into his, "I'm not like Danny. I won't cheat on you."

"I know you won't..."

"Then why are you scared?"

"Because I haven't done this before," she barely whispered, before breaking down in tears. Kylo pulled her into a tight embrace. It felt good to be in his arms.

"It will be all right. You will see," he promised, before his lips found hers. Katie moaned into his mouth as he continued to kiss her.

She broke the kiss and gazed up at him. She saw the desire in his eyes for her. Katie smiled and asked.

"You are going to take me now, aren't you?" Kylo caressed her arms and replied in a husky voice,

"Yes." Once again, he found her hand. He led her to the bedroom, where she lost her virginity to him.

Time past. The day after they arrived, Kylo began to teach Katie the way to the Force. She was initially scared at first, since he did a mind probe on her. But she was able to turn the tables and mind probe him. This interaction led to the formation of their Force Bond. Katie insisted that she wanted to be trained in both the Light and Dark side of the Force. Kylo didn't want this, but after hearing her thought of not sleeping with him if he refused, he relented. It had been a long time since he shared a bed with a woman, and he did not want to lose that.

Kylo also showed Katie the different forms of lightsaber combat. They would spar with each other, but Kylo never used his crossguard lightsaber during their duels. He did not want to accidently hurt Katie with his unstable blade.

Although he showed her these things, Kylo refused to let Katie go and fight against the Resistance. First, it was because she was not properly trained. But as time passed, Kylo did not want her to fight for personal reasons. He had fallen in love with her, and was afraid to lose her in battle. Instead, Kylo taught her battle meditation, where she could use her Force powers to help the Order defeat their enemy.

Katie felt guilty. She loved Kylo, but did not like the fighting between the Order and the Resistance. She could feel the pain on both sides as she meditated during battles. It got so bad, she started throwing up in the mornings.

"I have to talk to Kylo," Katie moaned to herself, after another puking session. "I can't do this anymore!"

She grabbed her clothing, which was an outfit similar to Kylo's, except she wore a mini skirt instead of pants (his choice, not hers). She stepped into the bathroom to change. She was annoyed when she had trouble buttoning her skirt.

"Do I need to go on a diet?" she mumbled to herself. She also noticed her bra fit tighter than normal. Katie let out a yawn.

"What's wrong with me? I'm overly tired, my clothes fit tight, and I'm throwing up..."

"Oh no," Katie moaned to herself. "When did I get my period last?" She closed her eyes and concentrated. She had her last menstrual cycle back on Earth.

"I think I'm pregnant!" Katie shook nervously. Thankfully, Kylo was still asleep. Otherwise, he would have sensed her fear.

"I need to find out if this is true, before I tell him." So Katie carefully passed Kylo and exited their quarters. She quickly headed to the medic bay.

Kylo stirred from his sleep. He opened his eyes, and did not see Katie. He sat up on the bed, and called her name. There was no answer. He looked in all the rooms, and she was not there.

"Where is she?" he panicked, as he quickly got dressed. She didn't tell him, but he knew she didn't want to do battle meditation anymore. But she was afraid to tell Kylo that, because she thought he was going to be angry with her.

"Katie, where are you?" he called out to her through their Force connection. She did not respond back, but he could sense she was scared. He left their quarters and followed the Force until he arrived at the medic bay.

Kylo breathed a sigh of relief. He had thought for a moment that Katie had ran away. He entered and saw Katie talking with a medical droid. She looked up and saw Kylo. She trembled nervously as he approached.

"Katie, why did you leave?" he asked her. She was not permitted to leave their quarters without him, since General Hux had tried to kill her the day after she arrived. His attempt to take her life cost him his own. Kylo worried that others would try to harm the woman he loved.

"I haven't been feeling well, so I decided to see the doctor," she confessed.

"I will have your results in a few minutes," the medical droid told her, before walking away.

"I thought..." Kylo tried to say, but paused.

"I wouldn't run away from you, Kylo," Katie reassured him. "Besides, where would I go? I only know you and the crew of the Finalizer."

"I know you are not happy, Katie."

She bit her lip. Kylo knew she didn't want to do battle meditation anymore. She bowed her head.

"I'm sorry. I wish I could understand why you feel the need to destroy the Resistance, and take over the galaxy."

"I can make you understand..."

"No, you can't. I can't understand how you are kind to me and cruel to others."

"It is easy to be kind to you. We get along well."

"That's because I do whatever you want."

"That's not true. What about teaching you both sides of the Force? That is what you wanted."

"Yes, and I had to tell you I wouldn't have sex with you unless you agreed! I hated blackmailing you..."

"You get used to it."

"I don't want to get used to it, Kylo! I just want peace for myself, and the galaxy."

"I want that, as well."

"How can you want peace when you fight in a war? You don't even want to compromise with the Resistance."

"There is no compromise. We will win this war."

"You may, but at what cost?" Katie could see the anger in Kylo's eyes. He was about to respond back when the medical droid approached them.

"I am having a sonogram machine brought it," the droid said to Katie.

"Why?" Katie asked fearfully. Her eyes widened when the droid replied,

"To see how far you are along."

"I'm pregnant?" she gasped, her suspicion correct. She was still shocked by the news. Apparently, Kylo was as well, since he passed out on the floor.

"Kylo!" Katie screamed, as a couple of medical droids lifted him off of the floor.

"The Supreme Leader will be fine, and so will you," a droid told her.

"I'm pregnant," Katie muttered softly, as the droids found a chair for Kylo to sit in. They placed the chair near Katie's bedside, and put him in the chair. One of the droids used smelling salts to wake him up. By this time, the sonogram machine was there, and the ship's doctor had entered the room.

"What happened?" Kylo asked, still a little groggy.

"You passed out," Katie told him.

"Why..." But Kylo did not finish his sentence. He saw the doctor perform a sonogram on Katie. She was pregnant, with his child.

The doctor showed them where the baby was, and told them how many weeks Katie was pregnant. She asked a lot of questions, but Kylo was silent, He was going to be a father, and it terrified him.

He continued to be quiet as they made their way back to their quarters. As soon as he closed the door, Katie turned to Kylo and said,

"Don't leave me." Tears welled in her eyes.

"Katie, I..." he stuttered nervously.

"Kylo, I know you are afraid. I feel it, too. You said that I would not be alone anymore. Don't leave me to raise this baby by myself!"

"You would be safe. Both of you."

"I am safe, with you! Don't push me away!"

"I can't do this..."

"Why?" Then Katie realized why. Kylo was afraid that he would hurt the baby, just like he hurt Han and Luke. She approached him and took his hand.

"Look at me," she commanded him. He gazed into her eyes. "You held anger towards your father and your uncle. But I sense no anger towards myself or the baby. Let go of your fear."

Katie took his hand and laid it on her stomach. Kylo smiled. He sensed the child's Force Signature.

"We're having a boy," he confessed, still frightened.

"You can tell this soon?" Katie gasped. Kylo nodded his head.

"How did this happen?" Katie grinned mischievously and replied, as she wrapped her arms around him,

"Let me show you." They began to kiss. It was not long before she led Kylo to the bed and "showed him how it happened."

He held her tight as she slept in his arms. He was going to have a son. Kylo did want children, but he planned on having them after he conquered the galaxy. Which he still wanted to do, but he knew he would be exposing both the baby and Katie to danger if they stayed with him. That was why he was going to leave her on a planet, so that they would be safe.

"I know what I have to do, but I don't know if I have the strength to do it. Force, please help me." Kylo cried out, as he kissed a sleeping Katie on the forehead.

Due to her pregnancy. Kylo told Katie that she could no longer do battle meditation. He wanted her healthy and strong for when it came time for her to give birth. He spent as much time with her as he could. Kylo spoiled her, giving her whatever she wanted.

Katie noticed that as her belly swelled, the Resistance was winning more victories. She noticed that many Stormtroopers started defecting. Kylo had asked her if she mind tricked them to surrender, and she said no. Katie even told him to do a mind probe if he didn't believe her. Kylo said he did not want to, because he did not want to hurt her or the baby.

"He must blame me for all the losses," she thought glumly to herself. "I don't know how much more he can take." She hated seeing Kylo depressed.

Katie was now 39 weeks pregnant. She waddled when she walked, and she felt uncomfortable all the time. Even the nice foot and back rubs Kylo gave her did not help.

"It will be over soon," he reassured her, as they boarded a charter shuttle. They were heading to Naboo, to visit his maternal grandmother's estate.

"I don't feel like visiting an old home," Katie grumbled, as she boarded the shuttle.

"We're not visiting the estate," Kylo told her, as he buckled her in her seat.

"I don't understand..."

Kylo knelt down so that he was eye level with Katie. He caressed her long hair, and gazed into her eyes.

"It's over, Katie. I will surrender to the Resistance when we reach Naboo," he explained.

"No," she moaned, knowing what surrendering meant. "They will kill you..."

"They won't. Remember months ago, when I asked you if you were mind tricking the Stormtroopers?"

"Yes, and I told you I wasn't doing it."

"I know, Katie. I was the one who mind tricked them."

"You? But why?"

"When I found out you were pregnant, I panicked..."

"You sure did, passing out on the floor!"

"Anyway, I was afraid that I would hurt our son, just like I hurt my father and my uncle. So I wanted to push you away, so that neither of you would be harmed. But you refused to leave my side. Katie, no one has ever stood by me. Not my parents, my uncle, Snoke, Rey... But you did, despite the danger. The more I thought about it, the more I realized that I wanted to keep you and our son safe, more than seeking revenge."

"So you have been planning to surrender for months? Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I knew you would try to stop me. You are scared..."

"Of course I'm scared! I don't want you to go to prison, or worse!"

"I don't, either. But I have to do what is best for our son. He needs a stable home, when his mother can raise him in peace."

"He needs his father, too!" At this point, Katie broke down in tears. Kylo held her.

"It will be fine, Katie. You will see," he told her. "Now close your eyes. I will let you know when we land."

"Kylo, please..." she managed to utter, before he waved his hand to knock her unconscious. He kissed her on the forehead and buckled himself in.

"Set course for Naboo," he told the pilot. He took a deep breath, and closed his eyes.

They landed on Naboo. Katie did not want to leave the ship.

"No! We are going to be separated!" she cried, as she held onto the armchair.

"Katie, we have to go. They will come in and drag us out if we don't," Kylo told her. He was able to loosen her grip. She trembled as they walked out together. Resistance officers were waiting outside for them.

"No!" she yelled, as they took Kylo and handcuffed him.

"Katie, it's okay," he told her. General Leia Organa approached them.

"Is this really necessary?" the general growled to the officers.

"We are following orders from Commander Dameron," one of the officers told her.

"Well, I outrank him!" She waved her hand and the handcuffs fell off Kylo. The officers prepared to shoot, but they were frozen in place.

"I will handle this," Leia gruffly added. She saw Katie and smiled.

"The girl I heard so much about," the general said. "Come. Don't be afraid."

Hesitantly, Katie walked with Leia and Kylo into the Amidala estate. Leia told them the history of the estate, as they made their way inside. She led them to the living room, and asked them to sit down.

"I am glad to see you, alive and well," she admitted to Kylo. "I was afraid I would have to identify your body." Katie noticed Leia tear up when she said this.

"We have considered all that you did to put an end to this war," Leia explained. "We decided that it would not be in anyone's best interest if you are free to roam the galaxy."

"No," Katie growled. "This is not right!"

"Katie, let her finish," Kylo told her. Leia cleared her throat and said,

"We decided that Ben, I mean Kylo, needs to be under house arrest."

"House arrest?" Katie exclaimed in confusion.

"Yes. When he contacted me about surrendering, I asked him why. I was not sure if he was being sincere. He said..." Leia paused, her attention now on Katie. "He said he had met a girl, and that he had fallen in love with her."

Katie turned to face Kylo. In all the months they were together, he never said those words to her.

"I was afraid to," Kylo spoke to her mind, knowing her thought.

"You shouldn't have been. I love you, too," Katie told him, teary eyed but full of joy.

"He said you were pregnant and that he wanted to keep you and your child safe. He agreed to surrender. In exchange, you and the baby would live here," Leia told her.

"I see," Katie replied, feeling very strange.

"But seeing the effort he made, we agreed that it was in everyone's best interests to not separate the two of you. So welcome to your new home. I hope I can come and visit you."

"You are welcome to come anytime. Isn't that right, Katie?" Kylo stated, as he faced the woman he loved. Her face was pale.

"Katie?" he questioned, worried about the expression she had.

"My water just broke," she whispered, trembling.

"I will call Dr. Kalonia," Leia suggested, as she stood up. Kylo embraced Katie.

"Breathe," he reminded her. "It will be all right."

Hours later, Katie gave birth to a baby boy. He hollered as the nurse cleaned him up. It was the most exhausting and joyful experience Katie had in her life.

"Can I hold him?" she asked, holding her arms out. The nurse placed the baby in her arms. She gazed in amazement at the little life she and Kylo had created.

"He looks like his daddy," she lovingly say to Kylo, who also admired his newborn son.

"He has your nose and ears. Thank the Maker for that!" he said. Katie shook her head in amusement.

"Congratulations," Leia told the couple. "What are you going to name him?"

"He will be named after his father," Katie told them.

"Kylo Jr?"

"No. His name is Ben Solo Jr." Leia looked at Kylo, to see what his reaction would be.

"As Katie said, he is named after his father," Ben told his mother.

"We will nickname him BJ," Katie added. Ben sighed wistfully. Leia knew his thought.

"Your father is happy for you," she told him, before leaving the new parents.

"Now that we have named our child, it is time for a name change," Ben said to Katie, as she handed the baby to him to hold.

"But you already changed your name," Katie uttered in confusion. Ben let out a grunt.

"BJ needs to be changed," he told Katie. He went to a changing table and put on BJ a new diaper and onesie. Cradling his son, he walked back over to Katie.

"Look at the onesie I got," Ben said, as he gave the baby back to Katie.

She looked at it, and immediately teared up. It said,

"Please marry my daddy."

She looked up at Ben as she held BJ.

"Yes!" she shouted joyfully. Ben leaned in and kissed her.

"I love you, Katie,"

"I love you too, Ben. I guess we are not alone anymore." The new parents stared at BJ, who fell asleep.

"No. We are not alone anymore," Ben said, as he gave a kiss on the forehead to his fiancé.


End file.
